onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kumashi
| affiliation = Thriller Bark Pirates; Perona | occupation = Perona's servant, Wild Zombie Commander-in-Chief | jva = Hiroshi Iwasaki | Funi eva = Ray Hurd | birth = September 4th | status = 2 }} :The subject of this article is sometimes referred to as "Kumacy" or "Bearsy". Kumashi was a stuffed bear zombie who acted as Perona's servant and the commander-in-chief of the Wild Zombies on Thriller Bark prior to its collapse. Appearance Kumashi is a large Wild Zombie resembling a patchworked teddy bear. His body is composed of white, light blue, and orange cloth with bandages over his lower body, legs, and arms. He wears an oversized white and blue cap on his head and a surgical mask over his mouth, he also has bloodshot eyes suggesting he doesn't have eyelids. There is a zipper on his back that leads to his hollow interior, which is spacious enough that Usopp, Nami, and Tony Tony Chopper all hid within Kumashi at the same time. Gallery Personality Kumashi was very loyal to Perona and would brutally attack anyone who tried to harm her, though he frequently forgot that she did not want him to speak, leading her to angrily berate him for doing so. Like most zombies, he was afraid of fire. Abilities and Powers As commander-in-chief of the Wild Zombies, Kumashi had authority over all the unranked Wild Zombies and Vice-Commander Gallant Hippo, only superseded in authority by Perona herself. As a zombie, Kumashi could not feel pain. He possessed immense strength superior to that of a normal bear, allowing him to tear up solid stone with his strikes and send an opponent crashing into the ground with enough force to crater it with a single swipe. He also possessed considerable physical speed, as noted by Usopp, whom he was able to easily keep up with while pursuing him. History Past Some after Hogback met Perona ten years prior to the Straw Hat Pirates arriving on Thriller Bark, Hogback created Kumashi and modeled him after Perona's teddy bear at Perona's behest. When Brook began purifying zombies Thriller Bark five years prior to the Straw Hats' arrival, Kumashi tried to inform Perona of what was occurring, only to be yelled at for waking her up. Thriller Bark Arc As Perona began returning her spirit to her body in the form of the Negative Hollows that had been observing Thriller Bark, Kumashi welcomed her back, prompting Perona to berate him for speaking due to his deep voice before declaring that they were heading out. After Ryuma incapacitated Nami, Usopp, and Tony Tony Chopper, Perona informed Kumashi that the Risky Brothers were carrying the defeated Straw Hats in coffins and ordered him to take the coffins to the dance hall. After berating Kumashi for voicing his confirmation, Perona told Kumashi that she would be commanding the treasure recovery group at the Thousand Sunny and ordered him to notify her if something happened, prompting Kumashi to wave at her before wishing her a good trip, only for Perona to berate him once more. However, after escaping from the Wild Zombies, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper found Kumashi and hid within him using the zipper on his back, which he could not reach. When Absalom greeted him while searching for the Straw Hats, Kumashi tried to tell him that they were hiding in his body, but Absalom interrupted him and demanded to know if he had seen them. Kumashi greeted Perona when she returned and tried to inform her as well, but Perona angrily scolded him for talking once more, leaving the pirates' presence unknown. After Monkey D. Luffy was captured, Kumashi accompanied Perona to a meeting with the other members of the Mysterious Four, where he once again tried to reveal that Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were hiding within him, only to be prevented from doing so by Perona once again demanding that he not speak before watching alongside the others as Gecko Moria cut off Luffy's shadow. When Nami, Usopp, and Chopper reacted to what had just happened, Perona believed Kumashi was talking again and scolded him once more. Soon afterward, Kumashi accompanied Perona and the rest of the Mysterious Four to the freezer containing the corpse of Oars. Kumashi watched as Moria implanted Luffy's shadow into Oars's corpse. When Oars suddenly opened his eyes and roared, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper fell out of Kumashi in sheer terror, causing a surprised Perona to demand to know if Kumashi had been hiding them all along. As the Soldier Zombies brought tons of food for Oars to consume, Perona demanded to know why Kumashi was hiding the Straw Hats, only to shut down his attempt to explain the situation by berating him for talking. When the Straw Hats began rampaging through the mansion after waking up those who had their shadows taken, Kumashi followed Perona to her room after she declared that she would subdue the pirates with her Negative Hollows. Soon afterward, Kumashi was present when Perona was confronted by Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Franky, but merely watched as Usopp let the others go on ahead. When Perona attempted to hit Usopp with four Negative Hollows at once, the effects ended up backfiring, leading to her apologizing to a surprised Kumashi. Shortly afterward, Kumashi pursued Usopp as he was chasing after Perona and angrily forbade him from laying a hand on Perona before attacking him with multiple powerful swipes of his arms. However, Usopp managed to scare him off with a ball of fire and prevented Kumashi from pursuing him any further with a wall of flames. A few minutes later, Kumashi caught up with Usopp, who had been heavily battered by Perona's Mini Hollows, and began mercilessly beating him into the ground. Suddenly, Sogeking took over and shoved a salt ball into Kumashi's mouth, purifying him, to Perona's shock and anger. From the Decks of the World After Moria's defeat and the abandonment of Thriller Bark, Kumashi's corpse remained on the ship and was found by Perona after she returned. Major Battles *Kumashi vs. Usopp Translation and Dub Issues "Kuma" means "bear", which lead to some fan translations translating "Kumashi" to "Bearsy". Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *One Piece: Dance Battle *One Piece: Burning Blood Trivia *In the anime version of Zoro's cover story, Perona dresses Zoro up as Kumashi in an attempt to make herself feel better after being separated from him. *In a response to a fan who noticed Perona holding a teddy bear resembling Kumashi in Hogback's flashback and wondered if it was him, Oda responded in a SBS that the stuffed toy is not him. He explained that Perona simply asks Hogback to make zombies based on her stuffed toys, and Kumashi is a zombie based on the stuffed toy and not a toy enhanced into a zombie. *Kumashi's corpse did not decompose and was well preserved for two years after Sogeking purified him. *Perona had a pet bear named Kumae who resembled Kumashi when she was young. References External Links *Teddy Bear – Wikipedia article about teddy bears. Site Navigation ca:Kumashi de:Coomassie es:Kumashi fr:Kumacy it:Kumacy pl:Misiasi Category:Pets Category:Male Characters Category:Wild Zombies